


The Queen of Hell

by miss_xip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Lucifer, Brother/Brother Incest, Castiel (Supernatural) Has Stolen Angelic Grace, Character Death, Child Death, Contracts, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Evil Cas is badass, Evil!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage Contracts, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Rape, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Once you get passed Luc being an ass and evil he actually really does love Cas, Pregnant Castiel, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Castiel, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Talk, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stolen Grace, Sub Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Lucifer and Chuck came to an agreement... Lucifer will leave the Earth and Heavens alone if Chuck gives him something in return.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded because I accidentally fell asleep typing on my phone and hit delete...

"See? Easy, Pops," Lucifer grins. "Easy as one, two, three."

Chuck sits on his throne, watching the man with a set jaw and furrowed brows. "And that is... that is all you want? You will stop your terror on the world?"

He raises his hand, eyes glinting mischievously. "Scout's honor. It'll be an even trade, we'll sign a blood contract." He pulls a golden paper from his back pocket, unfurling it and holding it up to Chuck. "...what do you say?"

Chuck snaps, a pen appearing in his hands. He reads through the contract before sighing loudly, signing his name.

Lucifer laughs triumphantly as the contract is set, the Lord's Book of Contracts opening wide as the one he just signed is set inside, becoming completely and 100% official.

"Thanks, Daddy-o. I'll go collect my little prize now," he chortles, wings expanding as he takes flight.

Rubbing his head, he sighs once more, glancing at the contract.

"...forgive me."

*

Castiel was curled up in bed, Dean at his back, an arm wrapped around his stomach.

This was the most they had ever done, and they were both okay with that. Their hectic schedules didn't allow for anything more, to be honest.

They were planning to officially mate over their one-year anniversary next week during Castiel's heat. They already rented out a hotel room and everything.

"Sam's out with Charlie..." He mumbles sleepily, rolling over and tucking his head under Dean's chin to have the man scent him. He breathes in the scent of leather and pine.

Sam once told him that his own scent smells like newly cut apples: a fresh and sweet smell.

He's about to roll back over when the oddly familiar scent of petrichor catches his nose. It twitches and he sneezes, sitting up and looking around the room.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but he still glares at the shadows. "Lucifer, my big brother, what're you doing here?" He asks, watching the man walk over to their bed with a smirk.

"Hello, baby," he whispers, fingers lightly tracing Castiel's lips.

"B-Baby?!" He shouts, jerking away. "Wh--"

Dean awoke rather quickly, his arm wrapping even tighter around Cas' waist, the other one holding a gun to Lucifer. "Get. Out."

"No." He grins excitedly, snapping his fingers.

Then, out of the blue, two angels appeared. Castiel didn't know their names, but they grab Dean's arms and yank him away from Castiel.

"Cas!"

"Dean!!" The angel turns to them, watching a struggling Dean when Lucifer cups the back of Castiel's head, shoving him down against the bed. "Why are you-- stop!" He cries, the words muffled by the bedsheets.

"No, Castiel, I won't stop. You see, you are _mine_ now." Lucifer reaches back and pulls out the contract to show the two in front of him. He wants his little brother to know just how powerless everyone is in this situation. "Read it out loud, baby."

_"In return for ceasing damage done to the Earth and Heavens, Lucifer has been given the Omega Angel, Castiel, who will become his Omega, his Queen of Hell."_

The color drains from Dean's face. "N-No, Chuck wouldn't actually sign something like that..." he says, but even he's unsure of the truth of that.

"That's his signature, man," he says to Dean with a shrug before turning to Cas. "You know what that means," he grins, showing off his canines as he pulls handcuffs from his back pocket, clicking his little brother's shaking wrists together.

The Omega is terrified, sour pheromones quickly seeping into the air.

Dean growls loudly and possessively, pulling and yanking and kicking at the angels holding him back.

He gets one arm free, and is able to propel himself a few feet forward, but he's caught once more and pulled back. "Do not go against the Lord with this, Dean Winchester," one of the angels says.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He barks.

"Castiel," Lucifer whispers, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his little brother's neck. "You're coming home with me. Oh, this'll be so good, just you wait, little brother."

The elder Winchester brother shakes his head. "No... no, you can't take him!"

Lucifer chuckles. "Watch me."

In the blink of an eye, Dean is alone in the room.

*

Castiel awakens to the feeling of rough hands caressing his sides, his body pressed into a soft, fluffy bed with many pillows. "Mmn, Dean...?"

"Not Dean, baby," Lucifer whispers, pressing a kiss to those supple lips. "You're so beautiful," he kisses down Cas' neck. "I'm going to fill you up with my pups, baby brother."

"N-No...!" He begins to struggle, trying to buck his brother off of him.

His hands are caught and shoved above his head, against the headboard. "Come on, now, baby. I like a little bit of fight, but yours is too much. Sit still, or else," his eyes flash black.

"Or... or else what...?"

"My cute baby brother," he laughs, not answering as he pulls down Castiel's pants. "You'll look so sexy when you're fat with my pups."

"No!" He weakly tries to push Lucifer away.

"In fact, I found this drug while I was out following you around one day. It induces an Omega's heat up to two weeks in advance." He chuckles sadistically, examining the needle as he holds it up. "Yours is supposed to come next week, right? What if I just speed things up a little, huh?"

Struggling with more earnest, he kicks out his legs and shouts, "No! Get away from me!"

Lucifer yanks Castiel down underneath him from where he had pushed himself back to, forcing his bare legs apart and around his waist. Grabbing Castiel's arm, he shoved the glistening needle into the vessel's largest vein, pushing the sludgish drug into his baby brother's body. "Come on, baby, just give in."

"St-Stop!" He cries out, struggling. "No! DEAN!! P-Please, Dean!"

"Dean can't help you anymore, baby."

"B-Brother, please... please, don't..." oh, _shit_ , it's... whatever that drug was that Lucifer shot into him, it's already taking effect. Slick is already forming between his legs, hot and sticky.

"Oh, damn, you taste _heavenly_ ," Lucifer laughs at his own pun as he backs up, lapping up the slick with his tongue and kissing Cas' hole.

"No, please!"

"No begging unless it's for more, Cassie," he says to his little brother. He smiles when Castiel's gaze is full of lust.

"Lucifer... don't," he begs, and he instantly realizes that the plea was a mistake as soon as his big brother slaps him, hard, across the face.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" The archangel yells in his face, using his Alpha voice. Castiel whimpers, trying to pull away. He growls, watching his little brother shiver. "Cassie, I'm going to have to punish you for trying to go against your Alpha."

"You aren't my Alpha!" Cas gasps as soon as the words are out of his mouth, and he attempts to hide himself further into the covers so that Lucifer won't hit him.

Back when they were just Fledgelings, he and Balthazaar would play and run around, and Lucifer would hit them if they ran too far from him.

"Want to know what, you're right. I'm kicking this up another knotch..." he growls.

"Wh-What?!" Castiel shouts, surprised, as Lucifer frees his hard manhood as well.

He doesn't even prepare the Omega, lining himself up. "Ready, baby?" He laughs. "This is going to be," he kisses his little brother, "great," he finishes saying as he fully sheathes himself inside that warm, tight, pulsating heat.

The feeling of entering the Omega nearly causes him to come in and of itself, but he holds fast, easily pulling out and shoving himself back inside at a rapid rate.

"Stop...! Ah!" Castiel sobs in between his moans. " _Stop_!"

"You'll be so pretty, so cute fattened up with my come. My beautiful little brother, my sexy Queen."

Eventually, Lucifer completely pulls out of him, flipping him over on his hands and knees-- oh, God, the submissive position he's set into with his legs spread wide for the Alpha turns him on. Then, he's filled back up again.

Lucifer licks and sucks on Castiel's neck, which the Omega subconsciously bares for him.

"N-No..." he whimpers when Lucifer traces his canines lightly over the exposed flesh. "No...! Dean! _DEAN_!!" He screams as Lucifer bites him, hard, claiming his inner Omega, and stealing his Grace.

He feels his Grace flood out of his body to intertwine with Lucifer's, the act making him lightheaded.

Castiel barely feels the man coming hard inside of him before he faints, unconsciousness taking over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I got so excited, I just had to update...

Castiel awakens to the feeling of his big brother moving-- on top of him, inside of him. The come inside his swollen belly from their numerous love-making sessions swirls about, giving him an uneasy feeling.

"You're beautiful," his brother says, voice full of praise. "You did really well last night."

Those words from his Alpha makes his inner Omega soar.

Wait... _his_ Alpha?

Tears well up in his eyes as everything that happened comes crashing down on him.

Lucifer _raped_  him. Lucifer took his body, repeatedly. Castiel's pheromone-filled brain succumbed to its natural Omega instinct-- once he awoke after fainting, that is-- and he remembers begging his big brother for more, and acting just like what he was: a bitch in heat.

The man stole his Grace. He gasps silently when he realizes... his Grace.

Lucifer's Grace flows through Castiel's body, and Castiel's through Lucifer's.

Cas can no longer leave. Not that he could by himself before, but...

The act of Binding, a holy term not-so commonly used among angels, is meant to be a sacred act with your most loved person. This is because, by doing so, you are bound to that person for _life_. You feed on each other's Grace, or you die. Not even God can terminate an Angelic Binding. Only death can.

 _Dean_...

_Dean can't save me anymore._

Tears spill from his eyes as he thinks of his Alpha.

No, not his Alpha. Lucifer is his Alpha now.

His big brother presses kisses to Castiel's cheekbones, kissing away the tears. "I'm sorry for hurting you, baby brother, but that Dean Winchester was bad news," he ends in a whisper, giving an experimental thrust into Cas' body. "The world got tough so he gave up, that son of a bitch left you here. Abandoned you here, with me, and returned to his Omega."

Castiel looks up at him, his mind beginning to fog up once more, his cheeks flushing. "...what?" _His_ _Omega_?

Lucifer smiles sadly, and Castiel knows it's a play, he knows it, but his Alpha is sad for him, and that makes him happy. "Been mated with another little Omega from 20 miles south of the bunker for a while, now. He went back there. The kid's pregnant, apparently."

"Y-You're wrong... Dean wouldn't do that," He whispers, "He wouldn't... do that, not to me..."

His big brother clicks his tongue. "Here, let me show you, okay?" With a snap of his fingers, pictures drift down, out of the air and into Lucifer's hand. "There, see?"

The first picture is of Dean, and a young Omega boy, maybe 17 years old. He is a very pretty Omega-- short, maybe 5'4". Heterochromia in his eyes: one eye was a dirt brown, the other a beautiful ice blue. His hair is a dark chocolate brown, and his skin is practically flawless. They're holding hands and laughing about something, walking down the street.

Another picture of them at the doctor's, getting a sonogram, the picture of the boy's severely rounded belly, Dean's arm wrapped around him, and the monitor showing the baby. The third picture is a close-up of the boy's mating mark.

Tears come to Castiel's wide eyes once more, pouring over. "N-No, you're lying, it's fake!" His whole body trembles as he tries to wrack his brain for what those pictures could mean. "I-It... just has to be."

"I'm so sorry, baby," those words come as a shock to Cas. He flinches, looking up at his brother. "I'm so sorry that Dean betrayed you like that," he says, nuzzling his Omega's neck, licking their bondmark. "I will never hurt you, Castiel. Never."

He watches his big brother closely. "...You really won't?"

Lucifer can sense the innocence, the _betrayal_ , that Castiel is feeling. Damn, Grace Binding is _so_ good. He wants nothing more than to prey on the smaller Angel's Grace and raging emotions. He kisses the boy's forehead and smiles. "Really. I love you, little brother. I love you. I know you don't believe me after everything I've done, but I've done it all for you. I made that deal with Chuck so that I could make sure you were always loved, and not by that cheating piece of shit."

The Omega shudders, clamping down on his Alpha. "Ooh, _Alpha_ ," he whispers, his big brother's anger for him-- _your Alpha is angry for you,_ his mind supplies-- sending jolts of pleasure to his abdomen.

"Let me make love to you, baby brother," Lucifer whispers in his ear.

Castiel moans loudly, parting his legs farther open for the man.

*

"Cas, please, _think_ ," Dean whispers, watching from the room he is being held in just a few doors down from them. "I'd never do that to you..." A big monitor is displaying everything happening in that bedroom. When Lucifer pulled out those photographs, he damn near had a heart attack.

Those photos were of he and his previous Omega, Jackie-- who died five years ago during childbirth, him and the baby, before he even met Castiel. He never talks about Jackie, it hurts to even think about the boy who he so, _so_ loved.

Castiel helped, the pain of losing his Omega began to ebb away. Now it's creeping back into his senses, paralyzing fear beginning to take hold.

Because even he had to admit, those photographs were enhanced so he'd look the age he is now. And they look legit.

He had used a location spell to track down Lucifer and Castiel in northern Canada. He got into Baby, ready to drive as far as he had to, when he was suddenly zapped into this room, chained to the back wall, forced to watch as the Devil claims and defiles  _his_ Angel.

Dean screamed, shouted and cursed Lucifer when Castiel began begging for Dean-- he's right there,and yet he's so far away.

"I will find a way out of here," he seethes, glaring at Lucifer as he takes Castiel for himself. "And when I do, you are _so_   _dead_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for "Jackie"-- I'm pretty much thinking of Jackson Overland from RotG, looks wise, except he'd have heterochromia (one brown eye, one blue eye) and he'd be rather short. Here's a picture of what he looks like /in the movie/: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/507429082988109685/#details?amp_client_id=iERqHbEHGDai0RebgEEqilIsF5E6sjFLgG6O8b998iPBkfTKnWfWXSv2W4pa0xTZ&mweb_unauth_id=1509cb84953f673503cc36b1e1a64e26
> 
> *
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! <3


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" Lucifer grunts as he thrusts into his moaning Omega, the boy's ass lifted high in the air, his chest and face pressed deep into their plush bed.

"A-Alpha... _please_!" 

"Please what, little brother?" The only answer he gets is the Omega's insides clenching around him tightly. He smirks. "My beautiful Queen. You're so sexy, baby," he rubs Cas' come-inflated belly. "My Queen of Hell."

***

"Luc...?" Castiel asks, waking up groggily to no one around.

His heat finally finished, after nearly two weeks, and Cas knows that he's been asleep for a long time, maybe a few days now, for his body to recuperate.

He finally gets a chance to look around the bedroom. It's large with light grey walls, a king sized bed on the center back wall, two black nightstands on either side. The bed itself has black sheets and a blood red duvet. There is a large black bookshelf and sliding wood ladder on the lefthand wall, a large window, balcony, and sitting area on the right side. What he only assumes is the bathroom is tucked behind a door on the left corner. In front of him is a black entertainment center showcasing a large TV and several other electronics.

He moves to the side of the bed and stands up on shaky legs, walking over to the door to find an outfit on a hanger.

On that hanger, there's a note that reads:

_My Queen,_

_I have a surprise for you in the Throne Room. When you awaken, put this on and come find me. It's straight ahead, take a left, and through the double doors._

_Lucifer._

His brows furrow a bit, but he does as instructed, putting on the black leggings and maroon sweater.

He's still so sleepy, tired from his heat, but he doesn't want to keep his Alpha waiting.

So, he gracefully makes his way to the Throne Room, his feet barely making any sound against the floor. As he makes his way there, he sees several servant demons roaming the halls. When they see him, as opposed to attacking him like he expected, they all bow with a small, "Good Morning, my Queen."

Or, "Hello, Your Highness."

Or even, "Morning, Majesty."

He always nodded back with a short reply, watching as they turned and left him, going back to their respective jobs.

Cas finally comes to the double doors, knocks to announce his presence, and walks right in.

"Luc?" He calls, walking forward as he looks around. The whole right side of the room is curtained windows, light pouring through the shears. There are two large thrones at the top of a small flight of stairs-- about four-- one of the thrones slightly smaller than the other.

When he looks again, Lucifer is standing just in front of the larger throne, smiling. "My Queen, how are you this morning?" He asks, walking down to meet Castiel and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the Omega's lips.

"I'm tired, but I'm happy," he says, smiling.

"Well, my darling, once I give you your present, you can go rest once more." He takes Castiel's appearance in. "Mm, I knew maroon would be a good color on you."

Cas' cheeks burn at his Alpha's compliment of him. "Th-Thank you, Alpha."

*

"Come," Lucifer says, holding out his hand. He grins when the Omega does as he's told, and Luc easily leads him to their Thrones.

He kneels down in front of his baby brother, holding the Omega's hands in his  as he tucks his feet under his body and sits on the throne. "Beautiful."

"What... what did you have to show me, big brother?"

Lucifer smirks, turning back to a servant Castiel never knew was there. The servant is kneeling, heavily bowed, head down, holding a box in his hands.

The Alpha opens it and swiftly turns around, holding it up. It's a necklace. "This gemstone is a genuine 14carrot Chrysocolla necklace. It symbolizes love and protection," he beings it over to Castiel, hanging it around his neck.

Blushing again, he looks at the blue-green crystal. "It's gorgeous, Luc... thank you," he whispers, tearing up.

"It compliments your eyes so well," he says, petting Castiel's cheek.

"My King," a young servant boy asks quietly, causing them both to turn. "You asked for me?" 

Lucifer clears his throat. "Yes... yes, I did. Can you bring _that_ to me?"

"... _that_ , sir?"

"Yes."

"Of course, my King." He nods, turning and walking out of the room.

*

Dean is awakened by Ulri, a servant boy who usually comes to give him food and water once or twice a day. 

The poor boy was sold to Lucifer when his mother couldn't repay the King of Hell.

He doesn't know how long he's been there, but if Ulri's back, then it's been chained to the wall for about seventeen days. 

After Lucifer claimed Castiel, the whole fight practically left Dean's body. He still has the desire to tear the guy to shreds and get his angel back, but how can he do that?

"Mr. Winchester, I'm--"

"Save it, kid," he sighs. "If they catch you being nice to me, they'll probably kill you," he says, saddened.

Ulri shakes his head. "King Lucifer wants me to bring you to him."

"...and what about Cas?"

"The Queen is there as well," Ulri whispers, walking up to Dean and unshackling him.

Dean takes a moment to think about what he's about to do: and then does it.

As soon as his hands are free, he reaches up and grabs Ulri by the neck, squeezing the two pressure points on the boy's neck.

The young servant faints, passing out into Dean's arms.

Dean immediately chains Ulri, placing the key in his lap for easy access. He doesn't want to hurt the boy, just take him out of the equation.

Then, he rushes for the angel blade that Lucifer kicked to the other side of the room the day he was brought here.

He still remembers what Lucifer said:

" _I want you to watch in vain as I deflower and bewitch your sweet little Castiel,"_ he sneered, gesturing to the screen in front of Dean after he was chained. " _All with your lifeline, that blade,"_ he then pointed to the angel blade, " _not even 20 feet away._ "

"Well, you fucker," Dean chuckles, standing tall. "I'm coming for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve!! <3
> 
> As always, comment, Kudos, bookmark, and subscribe me! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasn't backing down, not this time. He walks through the dark halls, angel blade tucked into the back of his pants.

"I'm coming for you, Cas," he whispers to himself as he walks the halls, hiding each time he sees someone pass by.

As he comes up on the doors to the throne room, he can't help but smile. "Soon, Cas. You'll be back in my arms very soon."

"AAH!" Comes a shriek from behind him, causing him to jump and look back.

A young servant woman stares at him, wide eyed, a broken dish shattered on the ground. 

He turns slowly to her, hands lifted high. "Easy, now... I won't hurt you, so long as you don't do anything stupid. Just... just turn around and walk away, okay?"

She nods, her whole body shaking as she slowly backs away from him before turning and running away silently.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he's happy that she chose to do the right thing and just get out of his way. He turns back to the double doors, ready to open them wide.

Then, suddenly, he's grabbed from behind, a hand slinking over his mouth with a long piece of duct tape. His arms are yanked behind the small of his back, a zip tie lock being wrapped there. After that, he's unceremoniously shoved into the Throne Room, tripping over his own two feet as he collides with the ground.

He hears Castiel make a small, shocked sound which would turn him on with its implications, had he not looked up to see Castiel straddling Lucifer, his long maroon shirt hanging over his bare ass and legs, covering the otherwise completely intimate position the two had been caught in.

"I found this one roaming the halls, Your Grace," the soldier who caught him says, bowing deeply.

Lucifer grins. "Welcome, Dean Winchester," he thrusts himself upward into Castiel, causing the angel to make an undignified squeak.

Dean inwardly growls at the Alpha, ready to challenge him for the Omega's hand had this tape not been on his mouth.

"You can leave, Diavel," Lucifer tells the guard, who nods and abruptly leaves.

"L-Lucifer--" Castiel begins but is cut off when the Alpha he's currently riding begins to pound into him, eliciting a surprised yelp from the Omega. "Ah!"

They keep going, Lucifer grinning mischievously and Castiel's whole face a bright, tomato red.

The pair finish rather quickly, so Dean suspects they must've been going for a while before he got there.

Lucifer picks Castiel up off of him, placing the fainted Omega on the Throne next to him. He quickly pulls up his pants and makes his way over to the human hunter.

"So... enjoying the show?" He chuckles, walking over and grabbing Dean by the hair. He throws the human down on the ground. The thud alone awakens Castiel.

"Dean...?"

"It's pathetic of you to think that Castiel would still want you back after everything you did to him. I'll make you pay _dearly_ for your betrayal." He snaps, and the tape disappears from Dean's mouth. "Care to defend yourself?"

"Cas--" he starts, looking at his angel. "Cas, listen to me? About... About Jackie--"

Castiel shakes his head, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear about it! I don't want to!"

"Cas!" He shouts, causing the Omega to jump slightly. "Listen to me, Lucifer is lying--"

"Oh? Did you hear that, my dear?" Lucifer laughs loudly, snapping his fingers to place the duct tape back over his mouth. "Dean-o here seems to think I'm lying to you."

"B-But, you wouldn't..." Castiel whispers to himself, his arms wrapped tightly around his body.

The King of Hell grins, sauntering over to the Omega. "That's right, my love. I'd never lie to you." He glances back at Dean. "Throw him in the dungeons!" He commands a guard who suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

The guard salutes him, grabbing Dean by the back of the neck and dragging him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY for such a short chapter! But I have BIG PLANS and I need the next chapter to have the next scene in it to make more sense!!
> 
> As always, comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe me! <3


	5. Chapter 5

He's led down into the dungeons, the guard holding his cuffs with an iron grip.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, then I'm going to get my Omega back," Dean growls.

The guard doesn't respond, pulling him along into the backmost part of the dungeon, which reveals several skeletons and dried blood on the walls, a chest full of bloody weapons.

Pulling one out, the guard looks at it fully, examining it.

"You will not kill me," the guard says simply, turning to him.

"Che. Why the hell not?!" Dean scoffs.

He throws the weapon down, reaching up and pulling off his helmet. "Because..."

Dean's jaw goes slack.

"You wouldn't want to kill your precious baby brother for coming to save your ass, now, would we?" He chuckles.

"SAM?!" Dean yells. "That was you, the whole time?!"

Sam shrugs. "Sorry, man. But y'know, now I can cross being a palace guard for the Devil off my bucket list."

"Oh, gods, Sammy, what have you done coming here like this?" He asks. "I told you--"

"Yeah, you said you'd bring Cas home. But, man, it's been two months back on the surface. A week down here is a month back there. I couldn't keep waiting," he mumbles the last part, finally setting the key in Dean's binds and unlocking them. "And why the hell are you complaining, anyway? I just saved your ass!"

Dean rubs his nearly raw wrists, sighing. "Why did you come _alone_ , Sammy?"

With a grin, Sam pulls something out of his pocket. It's a device with a big, red button in the middle. "Who said I came alone, Dean?"

*

Seeing Dean... really unsettled him.

Lucifer holds him, wrapped in a tight and loving embrace. "What's wrong, my love?" Lucifer asks him.

"Alpha... you will kill that man, yes?"

Watching him intently, Lucifer grins. "Is that what you wish?"

His queen smiles, eyes glimmering. "Yes."

The necklace Lucifer gave to the Omega quickly responds, just the way he charmed it to. The dark energy being released from his little brother in waves is absorbed by the Chrysocolla and diffused back into the air around them like a kerosine oil.

Cas' body will undergo many changes in the next few hours, so Lucifer will have to stay close to nurture this growing seed of darkness.

Leaning back against him, Cas closes his eyes, sighing happily. "I love you, big brother."

"And I love you, my queen."

 _Stage 3 complete,_ his mind tells him. Onto Stage 4...

He waits for Castiel to turn, and then grabs the angel by the back of the neck, cutting off his vessel's Oxygen supply. He then shoves his hand through to Castiel's inner Grace, roughly shutting it down, rendering the angel unconscious.

Picking up the angel, he takes him over to his throne, next to Lucifer's, and straps him in. Pressing a kiss to the supple lips, he stands back, grabbing a lever to pull it. A tube rises from the floor, a yellowish ooze flowing down to fill it up. Lucifer straps an Oxygen mask to his brother's mouth and nose, allowing him to breathe, even when in the demonic incubator.

He chortles, "Soon, my dear... you will be more evil than even I."

*

Sam doesn't wait for Dean to ask, he just slams the button down.

An explosion sends dust flying around the old dungeon, one of the walls in front of them caving in.

"What the FUCK?!" He yells, covering his head.

"Don't worry, bro, it's upstairs. The walls down here are just old. We better get going if we want to meet up with everyone else." With that, he yanks Dean to his feet and starts running back the way they came.

Dean, close behind him, shouts as they ascend the stairs, "So who'd you bring with you?"

Before Sam can reply, they're at the top, looking out at where the explosion occured: a huge hole in the center of the wall.

His jaw drops.

Out comes Benny, Meg, Dorothy, Crowley, Rowena, Charlie, and Gabriel.

"Told you I got backup," Sam laughs.

"Where are they?" Benny sneers.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he points straight ahead. "In the Throne Room."

"Alright," Charlie pulls back the hatch on her gun. "Let's go get Cas back."

*

"King, Queen! The Winchester Brothers and their friends have infiltrated the Castle!" Diavel yells, rushing into the room.

He stops short, seeing the Queen unconscious in the incubator.

Diavel turns to Lucifer. "Sir, don't do this too soon!" He shouts, fully knowing what the King of Hell is planning.

"Shut up!" Lucifer growls. "You are here to do as I say and protect the palace, that's it!"

Eyes widening, the guard shuts his mouth, and, reluctantly, bows. "Of course, my King. I apologize."

Lucifer stares at him before grinning. "It's too late to stop the process, anyway. Any time now, Castiel will be reborn. Let them come. Let them all see what has happened to their sweet angel. Then, they will truly fear me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo~ what's going to happen~
> 
> As always, if you liked this: comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe me! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of evil!Cas.
> 
> Just as an Author's Note... Cas would've been in that pod for anywhere from 14-16 hours. I realize I don't talk about that, and it's kinda too late to go back (for now), so I'll tell you guys /more/ about that in the next chapter.

"The throne room... It's straight up ahead!" Dean yells, gunning down every guard that approaches them.

Rowena stayed behind with Crowley to comb the hallways, keeping them from being followed.

Meg and Dorothy went to the dungeons to gather more weapons, plus set up surveillance in case... in case they don't all succeed.

Now it's just Benny, Gabriel, Charlie, Dean and Sam.

"Here's where I break off," Charlie slows to a stop as a group of Demons come at them from the opposite ends of the halls.

"Charlie, the entrance is right--"

"You guys go ahead!" She pulls a dagger specially laced with a specific Demon-inhibiting poison out of her jacket. It extends out like a sword. "I'll keep watch over the entrance, so no one can bother you guys. Go! Get Castiel!"

"I'll stay with her, boys! You all go!" Benny tells them, pulling up his shotgun.

Silently nodding, Dean turns and rushes the doors, slamming them open.

"Cas!" He yells. "Cas!"

The doors open slowly with a loud creaking sound.

The lights are off, save for a small red lamp in the corner. Slowly, they walk inside the room to find Lucifer watching Castiel closely.

Cas is... Dean's not sure entirely. Castiel is trapped in some sort of tank with a suspicious liquid, his wrists and ankles cuffed so that he stays seated on his throne. He's unconscious, with an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose. He wears black tights, a cream long-sleeved top, and a black silk robe. An elaborate necklace ties the whole outfit together. His feet are bare.

"Give Cas back!" He orders when Lucifer creepily caresses the tank, just like it's a perverted obsession of his.

He hmms, thinking about it, opting to ignore him as thunder rumbles and lightning flashes.

Dean takes a step forward, and as the lights flash, he sees ugly demons surrounding them. They are laughing at them and taunting them.

Lucifer turns to the hunters, smiling. "Welcome to the party, gentlemen."

Descending the stairs, he picks up a tablet-looking item and taps a few buttons.

Shackles fall from the ceiling, rattling as they seem to come alive, swallowing their wrists and pulling them into the air, their feet only a foot or so off the ground.

Gabriel grunts, snarling something under his breath at his older brother. "--cking asshole..."

"What do you think we should do with them, Your Highness?" Diavel, one of Lucifer's most trusted guards, snickers.

"Well," Lucifer grins at them. "They want our Queen, so why don't we wake him?"

The demons all cheer on their leader as he turns to Cas, who seems to be frozen in the capsule he's stuck in. Lucifer snaps his fingers, and a leatherbound book levitates into the air, glowing an ominous gold color.

"What-- what are you--" Gabriel whispers, his mouth hanging agape. "No! Lucifer, you _can't_! You can't do that to him!"

It's too late, though, because Lucifer seems to have already started.

"Awaken the seed which has been so buried,

buried into the deepest parts of thoust soul.

Bring to us thine most holy judgement,

the almighty Queen of Hell."

"NO!" Gabe yells.

The lights flicker, the liquid illuminating in the darkness. Castiel gasps, throwing his head back in pain as the liquid seems to electrify him.

"You're hurting him! Stop it!" Sam shouts, cutting Lucifer off after he reiterated the spell the for second time.

He silently cries out, his eyes snapping open.

Instead of seeing those beautiful blues, his eyes show a dark and angry blood red color.

His binds snap open, and he stands shakily.

He reaches up, yanking off the Oxygen mask. Then, lifting his hand, he presses his palm flat up against the glass. It cracks, then shatters, cutting his body shallowly and randomly.

He stares out at them all, watching silently.

Lucifer goes to him, bowing deeply. "My Queen," he takes the Omega's hand in his and kisses it. "I am so glad that you have awoken."

Cas' red eyes bore into Dean's soul as Lucifer leads him down the stairs to the ground below.

As they come up close to them, Castiel says to one of the guards, "Lower this one to his knees."

Before anything can be done, Benny and Charlie punch down the door, walking inside and shooting their guns at the demons surrounding them all.

Castiel grins savagely, raising a hand into the air and swirling it around. Charlie and Benny are soon levitated into the air, then dropped back down to the ground.

"Benny!" Dean yells, "Charlie!"

Before they can get up again, they're grabbed from behind and brought to Castiel by two demons.

They're forced to bow.

Benny grunts as his arm is twisted in an angular fashion and shoving it behind his back, his wrist to his neck.

Castiel lowers himself gracefully to his knees, gently cupping Benny's face. 

They stare at each other for a moment before Cas snarls, "You... _You killed my people. How dare you?_ " He then snaps the man's head to the left, severing his spine.

Dean releases a surprised shout of Benny's name, his eyes wide, mouth agape... but no words come out, he can't manage them.

Charlie screams, trying to get away as Castiel reaches for her.

"Don't worry, dear," he whispers, almost kindheartedly. "I will not kill you." A small smile appears on his lips. "Not yet, at least." He looks at the demon holding her down. "Take her to the dungeons. We'll deal with her later. And be careful, she's a sneaky little bitch. Can handle her own."

"...C-Cas, please--"

She's slapped across the face. "Never call me that again. I am a goddamned Queen." He stands up. "Take her away from me before I get angry."

"You weren't angry before this?" Sam asks redundantly, his eyes wide and somewhat teary at seeing Cas kick Benny's limp body.

Castiel grins maliciously, the act even reaching his red eyes. "Not a chance, honey. This is just my playtime... Now how about we really get started, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, bookmark, and subscribe!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long, my lovelies~ I know this is a short chapter, but this chapter just DID NOT want to come to me.
> 
> Anyone have any requests for what you might want to see next? Comment below!!

The lights flicker in time with the storm outside.

Castiel struts forward, standing directly in front of Dean. They stare into each other's eyes, and Castiel reaches a hand up to his cheek, caressing it.

Dean hadn't noticed before, but his long nails are painted a pitch black.

"You lied to me," he seethes, "you lied and you hurt me."

"Cas, I--"

He's smacked.

"I will have none of that, calling me by that name," Castiel snarls, before running his hands lightly running over Dean's chest, tracing a fingernail up to his lips gently. "Why, human? Why did you do it?"

Dean goes to respond, but ends up closing his mouth.

"You may answer," he says quietly, his eyes calculating.

"I never lied to you, Ca-- I mean, Queen."

Those red eyes bore into his green. "I saw the photos. I saw them, Dean Winchester," he begins, quickly and easily throwing an arm out to backhand Sam when he catches the younger brother shifting in his chains. "Stop _fidgeting_!" He cries, "Goodness! So annoying!" He looks back at Dean. "Now answer. I saw the photos."

"They're stalling, my dear," Lucifer says, wrapping his arms around the Omega, kissing his neck.

The Omega smiles, and it's not like the smile Dean loves, cute and chaste... this one is predatory, sneer-like. "Dean Winchester, tell me..." Those red eyes find his green eyes. "Tell me how you would like for me to kill you."

*

Down in the dungeon, Charlie is thrown into a dirty, rotton old cell. "Let me out!" She yells, banging on the iron door. "Let me out of here!"

"No way," one of the demons chuckles, turning around and leaving her alone as they head back upstairs. "Mistress wants you out of the way, so that's what Mistress gets."

The door closes behind them.

It's quiet, and it's dark... she's alone now. She finds her way to the back wall, sliding down it and putting her forehead on her knees. "Cas, what happened to you..." she whispers.

"...Charlie?" Comes a quiet voice.

Her head pops up. "Dorothy?" She asks.

"Charlie!" Dorothy calls, "Hold on, we'll get you out, we have to get to Cas!"

"Why, what's going on?!"

"We found out what Lucifer did to him. Listen, if he doesn't change back in the next hour, we won't be able to save him... at all!"

*

"You won't kill us," Sam says, causing the raven to glance over at him with a momentarily shocked expression.

Then, a smile. "How do you know that?"

"You wouldn't kill family, now, would you?" Gabe asks him.

That smile falters before growing bigger than it was before. "No. No, I can't say that I would... but I guess it's a good thing that you're not my family."

He lifts a knife up, spinning it in his fingers before shoving it straight through Gabe's heart.

Sam yells in surprise as blood immediately flows out of the wound, down the knife, and into Castiel's awaiting hands. Lifting his palms up to his lips, he licks the blood there, a maniacal look on his features.

Lucifer brings one hand up to his lips, doing the same. The Omega's eyes flutter in pure bliss as his Alpha wraps his arms around him tightly.

"Now that that's been settled, Dean Winchester," Castiel watches him intently. "Before I kill you, I want you to answer one question for me."

"And what might that be?" The blond questions.

Castiel's softly cups his cheek. "Did you ever truly love me?"

"I still love you, Ca-- Queen," he answers quickly, and quietly. "It's true... that's why I'm here."

"Why don't I believe you?" He remarks, and there's a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Because--"

"Because they're low-lives, my dear." Lucifer's hold on Castiel tightens.

"Because Lucifer _poisoned_ _you_ ," Dean continues pointedly, glaring at the other Alpha. "It doesn't sound like you remember, but please-- Please believe me; he... he took you from me, claimed you against your will... he bound your Grace to his, to make himself more powerful."

Castiel says nothing, taking those words into consideration.

"And, those pictures-- he edited them, Cas. They're fakes. Forgeries! I loved Jackie, yes-- but he was my Omega way before I even knew you."

"Shut up!" Lucifer shouts, but Castiel holds up a beautifully manicured hand.

"Let him finish."

Dean leans forward. "Lucifer stole you away from me. He made you into this-- come on, Cas, you _must_ know that this isn't you."

"This is me. I am new, I am refound, I'm beautiful," he says. "But enough about me, tell me more about those photographs."

Dean opens his mouth, but Sam cuts him off, "In my back pocket, my cell phone. I have pictures of what Dean and Jackie look like from all those years ago. Those photos that Lucifer showed you were edited, Cas. You'll be able to see it there, what they were supposed to be."

He squints at Sam. "You realize how mad you sound right now? My Alpha would never lie to me."

"Then you have nothing to lose," the younger Winchester brother tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^.^ Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter... so sorry!

Castiel glances at Lucifer, before looking back at Sam.

"I have nothing to lose... huh."

The Omega pulls the phone out of Sam's pocket, pressing the PHOTOs icon. It doesn't take him long to find an album titled "DJ: Best Couple Ever."

Inside, there are many photos of Dean-- a younger Dean-- and this other Omega named Jackie.

Dean seems to be about 17 years old, like he originally thought, but the Omega... he seems younger. Maybe, possibly 15.

They both look absolutely adorable-- absolutely in love. There's no denying that.

One photo is of them kissing in the snow.

A second where they were drinking hot cocoa.

The third was where the Omega was heavily pregnant, sitting in the hospital bed, holding Dean's hand.

"Th-These are all... these are all old..." the angel looks up at Lucifer, hurt clear in his eyes.

A video is next. He presses _play_.

*

_Dean is there, smiling widely at the camera. "Hey, Sammy!" He laughs loudly, waving at the camera. "Jackie and I are here at the hosptal... baby James is on his way! So sad you can't be here with us."_

_He rounds on himself, turning the camera lens on the Omega in the hospital bed. "Say hi, Jackie!"_

_The brunette smiles weakly, obviously tired. "Hi, Sammy," he whispers, leaning back against the bed. "Hey... Dean? Cab you come rub my back, please? The baby is kicking my spine..."_

_"Sure, Snowflake," he says, coming over and sitting down on the bed and pressing a kiss to the Omega's cheek, who lays his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm going to turn this off now, Sammy, so I can take care of my beautiful Snowflake. Bye, brother."_

_"Bye, kiddo," Jackie waves, closing his brown-blue eyes._

*

When the video ends, Castiel looks up at Dean, who watches the phone with wide, sad, weeping eyes.

Tears stream down his cheeks.

"...Sadness," Cas whispers, reaching up and tracing the Alpha's chin ever so gently. "You are feeling such sadness..." he glances over at Sam, who hangs his head.

"I loved him," Dean croaks out. "That... that video..." he swallows. "Jackie died in childbirth, him and the baby. Hemorrhaging."

Silence settles over them, when finally...

The King of Hell speaks.

He glares at Sam, not even looking at Cas as he says, "You really don't know when to close your fucking mouth, do you?"

"Luc?" Castiel asks.

The Alpha chuckles. "Seems like I've been found out."

*

"Go! Hurry up!" Meg growls, pushing on Charlie's legs to have her go faster. "It's almost time! In order for us to get Cas back--"

"--we have to set Dean and Sam free, and have Dean rip off Castiel's Chrysocolla necklace. Then they need to kiss and Dean will need to fight Lucifer to bond with Castiel." Charlie, Meg, and Dorothy all say at the same time.

"I get it, I get it!" She laughs, "I'm going!" Charlie heaves herself up over the edge, onto the roof.

Dorothy and Meg climb up after her. "Okay, so what are we doing up here?" Charlie asks.

Dorothy smiles. "We're going to cut Dean and Sam down."

* 

"So you admit that you altered that photo?" Dean asks smugly.

He shrugs. "I would've gotten away with it, too. But I guess that won't matter here, soon."

Those red eyes flash blue. "Luc... why? Why did you hurt me like that?"

With a scoff, he ignores the question. Instead, he reaches out and grabs the Omega by the back of the neck: pulling the angel's face up close to his. "Here's the bad news for you, darling," his eyes flitter across the Omega's face and body. "In just a few minutes," he gestures to the rising moon. "You won't remember any of this... only me. All you'll remember is the pleasure I give you. The love I give you."

He slaps chains onto Castiel's wrists, allowing him to be pulled upward, into the air.

The Omega cries out as the moon shines down onto him, the Chrysocolla necklace he wears around his neck beginning to glow.

Lucifer grins. "Any moment now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for another short chapter! We only have about one or two more chapters... now we know how to save Cas!
> 
> Will they get to him in time?
> 
> Let's see what happens!


	9. Chapter 9

"No... No!" Castiel screams as his wings forcibly unfurl from his body. "It hurts!" Tears begin to stream down his cheeks. "It _hurts_!!"

Dean yanks at his bonds, trying his hardest to get to his Omega. "CAS!"

Lucifer is in the air, his wings stretched wide as he floats in front of Cas. He lifts Castiel's chin, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Those blue eyes are wide and unseeing, and Dean feels a sudden chill run down his spine as blood begins to spill from Castiel's eyes, mixing with the tears to create a pink-looking river.

Pulling back with a wet smack, Lucifer grins at them, floating down to the ground. "You can't stop this, Dean Winchester. Castiel is _mine_." The Alpha then turns, walking back to his throne to sit and enjoy the show. He raises his hands to the moon, power pouring out of them both in waves.

*

" _Now_!" Meg shouts at Dorothy, who severs the chains holding Dean up.

The hunter falls to the ground, confused as he whacks his cheek against the stairs.

"Dean! The necklace!" Calls Charlie as she steps through the opening in the ceiling, falling to the ground next to him.

"What?!" He shouts as she starts shooting the demons all around them.

"The _necklace_!" The three girls shout, Dorothy dropping down to help Charlie keep the demons busy as Meg cuts Sam down.

"Get the necklace!" Meg calls.

Lucifer yells out in shock, "No!" Quickly going after Dean, who now sprints toward Castiel.

Before he can make it far, he's grabbed from behind and thrown on the ground by Crowley, who sneers at him. "Not just yet, Arch-boy. You have to go through me to get to them."

"What're you doing?!" Lucifer all but yells.

Crowley shrugs, running up to tackle the king of hell. "Ensuring they'll need to repay a debt later."

*

Dean surges forward, taking a knife from Charlie and cutting down every demon between him and his angel. "Cas!" He shouts. "Cas!"

As he gets close, it gets harder and harder to breathe: the wind howling as it spins all around them.

He slowly makes his way over to the Omega, jumping onto the stairs before launching himself at the chains holding Castiel in the air.

The Angel cries out as the chains shock them, causing Dean to nearly lose his grip. Grunting, he grips the Chrysocolla necklace, ripping it off and throwing it onto the ground.

It shatters loudly in the surrounding fight-- the surrounding cries.

Castiel's screaming abruptly stops as he goes limp in the chains, his body simply hanging. Blood still pours from his eyes, but it has slowed.

Then, the shackles open.

They fall the ten or so feet, Dean wrapping his arms around the Omega to ensure that he'll be the one to hit the ground.

When they collide with the earth, Dean miscalculated-- they landed straight on the broken stone of the necklace. Which wouldn't have been bad, had a particular shard not struck him through the shoulder.

"GUH!" He grunts, rolling over to reveal the cause of his pain.

Sam seems to have noticed, quickly killing the demon he was fighting and running over to them. "Dean!"

"Cas! Dean!" Charlie shouts, doing the same.

"You guys have..." he swallows, "have to get Cas out of here..." Dean grumbles, holding his side as blood began to gush down his arm and stomach.

Sam seems to want to argue, but Charlie knew better. She nods, taking one of Cas' arms and putting it over her shoulder.

"No!" Lucifer yells, throwing Crowley off of him. The man collides harshly with the wall, not moving to get up. "You will not take him!" Lucifer wails in loss. "I will not allow it!"

Sam takes Cas' other arm, glancing back at Gabe, then to his brother.

Dean seems to understand as he whispers, "I won't leave him here, Sammy."

He nods. "...good. Now teach that son of a bitch who Cas really belongs to."

Dean smiles. "You know I will."

*

The elder Winchester brother turns to the king of hell, the demons around them being destroyed by his remaining friends.

"Dean Winchester..." Lucifer snarls, running in his direction. "I will kill you, and I _will_ get him back!"

Dean bears his canines, beginning to stalk forward. "Over my dead body."

"That can _be_ _arranged_!" The other Alpha yells, raising a fist as they get closer.

When they're within arms length, Dean twists his body around to dodge, pulling his gun out of his pants loop and shooting off multiple bullets at the King of Hell.

Lucifer easily dodges them, lifting a sword off the ground and pointing it at him. "Come! Let me sever your head from your body, then Castiel will truly be mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all are aware... I am god awful at fight scenes. If you look really closely... in all of my fics... I always come close to a fight scene, then give a reason to back off. It goes like that for a while. Quite frankly, I want to be done with this fic so. freakin. bad.
> 
> I would've abandoned it already, but so many of you like it, dammit. xD
> 
> SO. I'm FINALLY wrapping it up. Only about 2 chapters left now. ;)
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY, BUT FUCK IT. I'M DONE! 😂

"You'll never get him back!" Dean yells, wrapping Lucifer into a chokehold.

The Demon has long since dropped his sword, and Dean his gun. Now, they fight with fists.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and _bang_ , he disappears, reappearing behind him. "You know nothing! Castiel, my little brother, needs to be with me! His beauty will be forever cherished by my side!" Headbutting him, Lucifer sends Dean flying backward into the castle's wall, creating a dent.

Dean growls at the other Alpha, beginning to run forward. "You wish to keep him as a _prize_ , that is nothing but selfish."

The King of Hell starts forward, a sick grin on his face. "Who cares, Dean Winchester?! HE IS MINE!"

"Not for long, you bastard!"

They collide in a mess of fists, punches, kicks, bruises and injuries, both of them landing great throws.

Soon, they are both bleeding and overexerted, glaring daggers at one another.

"He... is mine," Lucifer hisses, picking up Dean's gun, while Dean takes up Lucifer's sword.

"I will defeat you, for Cas' sake," Dean growls.

Suddenly, the sword glows in his hand. It glows, brighter and brighter, until it just... stops.

The light shuts off, like a switch, leaving Dean and Lucifer staring at each other, with wide eyes.

There, between them, in the flesh, err-- "flesh"-- was Chuck.

He smiles widely at Dean, clapping his hands twice.

The gun in Lucifer's hand drops, and his knees are forced down onto the floor.

"Chuck!" He snarls, "how dare you?! We had a deal!!"

Chuck grins. "Yes. We had a deal, but it was contingent on you causing me no trouble... and that experiment of yours with Castiel? It didn't finish, but he could've destroyed the whole world, resulting in trouble for yours truly. So..." he flicks one hand, and the gold contract appears in his hands. "Dean?" He asks, placing the contract against Lucifer's diaphragm. "Want to do the honors?"

A genuine smile forms on his lips. "With pleasure."

He raises the sword, and finally-- finally rams it straight through Lucifer's chest.

To inflict more damage, he removes it.

Glancing around, he notices that Chuck is gone, and so are the others.

"Chuck?" He asks, starting to make his way out of the palace. "Cas? Meg, Dorothy?"

There was no one, not even the sight of minor demons.

No wind blew, no clouds in the sky... no leaves rustled.

"Crowley?!" He even tries.

Nothing.

Then, a curt meow catches his attention. He jumps, glancing at it. The cat shakes its collar, which he notices is the shape of a cross.

Unknowingly, unwittingly, he feels the need to touch it...

So he does.

The universe around them erupts into colors.

*

He gasps, sitting up in bed. "CAS!!" He takes in a deep breath, gazing at his disheveled appearance in the vanity mirror directly across from the bed.

There's a short moan from beside him. "Hmm...?"

He jumps, not having expected that, tumbling out of bed.

This prompts the person next to him to sit up, and he realizes, gazing into those beautiful blues for a moment, that it's Cas.

Castiel suddenly breaks out into a large grin, practically scrambling off the bed in his attempt to get closer to Dean.

The Omega then wraps his Alpha in an enormous hug, tears coming from his eyes. "We were wondering when you'd wake up, Dean!"

He watches Castiel, still unsure of everything that's going on...

But all he has to know, is that Cas is alive. Cas is _here_.

He hugs his Omega tight, scenting him, and relishing in the soft purr that's come as a result.

Then, there's a knock at the door. Before he can say anything, Castiel answers.

"Come in."

He's surprised to see Chuck, who enters into their room. "Ah, Dean. Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Thanks, good to be awake," he says, unthinkingly. With the two sets of eyes on him, he coughs, "Uh, wait..." he realizes, " _Finally_?"

Cas giggles. "Yes, Dean. After you defeated Lucifer, Chuck brought us into Heaven. You've been unconscious for five months, recovering."

"...Recovering...?" He asks Chuck, and then he feels it, something pressing against his side.

Like, a little foot... or something...

He glances at Castiel, only to see the Omega glowing. Looking down, he sees Cas' large belly, and smiles. "...you're pregnant," he whispers, amazed.

"Yes," Castiel replies, albeit shakily, taking Dean's hand and pressing it to his stomach. "...I am, Alpha."

Dean understands Castiel's nervousness. Alphas don't tend to accept offspring that's not theirs... but...

It's Cas's child. It doesn't have to be his for him to love the baby already.

Standing up, he lifts Cas up into the air, wrapping him up in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Once the excitement had died down, Chuck explained the situation.

"Once you killed Lucifer and ripped that contract, you freed Castiel of Lucifer's mind games. You killed the King of Hell, and set the world free. Because of the shock and the strain on your body from the event, I sent you into an unconscious state, and brought you all-- even your friends-- to Heaven to recover."

"Sammy's here?" He asks.

Chuck nods his head. "Yes. He actually woke up only a month or so ago, in fact. He was under for a while, as well."

"...so, what happens now?" Dean asks after a brief silence.

Chuck smirks. "Well... Crowley is taking over Hell for me, to set up-- at least-- some _organized_ crime. The rest of you will rest up here for another week or so, and then you all can go home."

Castiel smiles, cuddling close to Dean and releasing relaxing pheromones into the air. The Alpha sighs happily.

"Yeah... I think that's just what we all need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. I am forever done with this fic. Sorry not sorry it's so rushed. I'm done! I'm finished! Haha.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe me!


End file.
